Arnett Satellizer
Light Magic Enchantments Divine Authority Magic Requip ( , , , )|weapons = Magic Staff|image = |race = Human|birthday = December 25|affiliation = Kingdom of Aeternum|title = Millennium Magician (ミレニアムマジシャン, Mireniamu majishan)}}Arnett Satellizer (アーネットサテライザ, Ānetto Sateraizā) is an independent mage originally hailing from hailing from Yanalaska Island, growing up as an outcast in her hometown. It wasn't until she was 8 years old that she was taken under the wing of a certain wizard to be trained and live under the protection of the Kingdom of Aeternum more than 14 years ago. A natural prodigy in the magic arts, she single-handedly demonstrates an a vast level of mastery over ancient forms of magic that put's her on the level of a master. This has won her a reputation that has earned her the title of "Millennium Magician" (ミレニアムマジシャン, Mireniamu majishan) for her incredible display of magic and it's through understanding and concepts of application that puts her on a league of her own. A natural prodigy in the battlefield, with the level of power and skills she possesses, it would naturally entitle her with the qualifications to become an S-Class wizard were she in a guild. As a wizard in possession of one of the divine 88 [[Lost World Relics|'Lost World Relics']] (失われた世界の遺物, Ushinawaretasekai no ibutsu) of the ancient era of magic, her danger level and skill at it's use further demonstrates her experience in magic and it's use in battle. The particular relic in her possession is none other than the Lost World Grimoire (失われた世界のグリモア, Ushinawaretasekai no gurimoa), said to contain the collected knowledge and information of wizards more than 1,000 years ago. Although possessing the qualities and talents to become a member of the Nine Elementals, she chooses to take on the task of advanced guard, watching over the the safety of the kingdom from the shadows, becoming a member of the Zero Co. (ゼロコー Zero Kō) instead. As such, Arnett is paired up with retired second generation Elemental Jean Valjean, both working under direct orders of the king, Kladenets. Appearance Arnett is a rather bodacious, well curved girl for someone her age, Arnett's outfit is mainly blue and pink with a few touches of yellow. She has blond hair, green eyes, and wields a wand that matches her outfit. Around her bust is a magical glowing hexagram representing the five points of magic, and around her neck is beautiful red jewel gifted to her by a certain someone. She sometimes wears pink shorts under her skirt. Her outfit is composed of an off-the-shoulders garment that extends to her mid-thighs and ends up as a skirt. It is blue with pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow. Her hat is pointed in a similar fashion to old style wizards, except it is blue, along with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side. She wears boots reaching halfway up her thighs, and her wand, which is blue, has a spiral which is similar to the one on her hat, except that it is yellow. She wears optional pink and blue gauntlets. She has faint pink markings on her cheeks. Personality She is a happy-go-lucky, bubbly and playful young lady, Arnett is mainly characterized by her playful nature in and out of battle, always looking for something fun to do regardless of the situation or timing. For someone her age and prowess, she is rather childish and innocent, also ways choosing to do things her way rather than follow the example of others. She is silly, giggly, and immature at times, but for all her faults she does genuinely care about the well-being of others, always trying her best to sort out any mess and make it easier for her friends to handle any situation they're in. Fun-loving in nature, Arnett is a rather light-hearted and lively person for being so young, primarily due to having traveled a lot during her childhood, she has never been restricted or limited in her ventures around Earth Land, giving her all the sense of freedom she desired to do whatever she pleased such as pursuing greater knowledge and studying. Because of her free-spirited attitude for life, Arnett dislikes being constrained by any sense of convention, never allowing herself to be tied down to a single place or person, preferring to be her own woman rather than someone else's property. She will always choose free will over control, always siding with the choice that offers her the most sense of control and freedom to do whatever she wants without any sense of restrictions or limits placed on her. Choosing to always make the best out of any situation, she is cheerfully high spirited no matter how grim the situation may be, always believing that things will always work themselves out in the end. When on the battlefield, many of these qualities don't necessarily change, but she does choose to enact her personality a different way when she fights. An obvious example is her excessive need to be flashy or outgoing when going head-to-head with an enemy, she usually doing so by using spells that naturally destroy the entire landscape and everything remotely close to the primary location she's fighting in, a way for her to exert her dominance and a show of force to give any who wishes to challenge her. She does occasionally play or mess around with with her opponent by creating obstacles and other types of opposition vi her Letter Magic, however this in itself is only a facade. In actuality, by letting her opponent believe that she herself isn't taking the battle seriously, they tend to lower their guard and focus more of their attention toward her, rather than their environment. When it comes down to it, Arnett can be an extremely calculating and manipulative person, but worst of all, does so intelligently. As one of the smartest wizards in Earth Land, she is always 50 steps ahead of her opponent, carefully taking into consideration every possible scenario and predicting all possible outcomes in any kind of situation she's in with an uncanny sense of accuracy that borders on clairvoyance. It is because of this that it is nearly impossible to catch her off guard or surprise her with any type of sneak attacks or surprises in battle. If it is required of her, she can be merciless if the situation calls for it, using blood thirsty tactics and violent methods of combat that borders on torture, to much of her disdain. If it is up to her, Arnett will always choose diplomatic solutions over violence, using non-violent methods to reach an understanding with someone who wishes to do her harm. Loyal to a fault, she History Equipment Staff Magic Staff ( Majikku Sutaffu lit. Spell Augmenting Magical Rod) is a common type of magical item that is primarily used by mages. In essence, a mage's staff can be as fearsome as a swordsmen's sword when put in the hands of a master. Arnett's staff in particular was created by her personally with the aid of her mentor's input on gathering the materials to fashion the the entire body. Unlike most staff's, in which they have an exposed stone located at the top of the staff's head, a primitive form of Lacrima, her stone is embedded on the inside away from sight rather than having it exposed out in the open. The stone itself acts as a conduit in order to gather either the external Ethernano or the her own internal magic power and manifest it outward. Arnett's Magic Staff has the appearance of a small cane that requires the use of a single hand to wield; the staff has a small, curled head painted with a bright shade of yellow that is adorned with multiple two pink rings circling around the top and base areas of the staff. At the bottom half of the staff is a bright yellow sphere embedded on the opposite end. To an ordinary wizard, a Magic Staff is a more "traditional" form of magical weaponry that was commonly utilized by ancient-era magicians even before the time of the Black Wizard. In Arnett's case, it is a weapon of mass destruction with a near unlimited level of attacks and creative flow that allows her to bend magic energy in constructive new ways, able to channel it along the base of the staff in order to re-shape her magic into new shapes and forms that would normally be considered impossible to do for most wizards, especially in the middle of battle. Like all staffs, Arnett's personal staff falls under the category of weaponry referred to as "magical energy-driven weaponry" (魔力駆動兵器, Maryoku Kudō Heiki); an object by him as a medium from which to channel the ambient ethernano saturated within the environment, with the staff stabilizing these energies so that she is may be able to cast powerful spells without any risk of backlash; producing spells of such enormous magnitude, the very landscape becomes reduced into nothing but destroyed earth and scorched air. Like many other types of Magic Items, Magic Staves come in many shapes and sizes- it is said that there are very few "unique" Magic Staves, as they are mass-produced by various corporations and distributed en-masse to the general magic-utilizing populace. Generally, a magic staff's critical-hit-ratio, power, and usefulness depend not only on the staff itself, but it also depends on magician using it. Generally, a Magic Stave is made out of an eternano-reinforced wood which makes it exceptionally durable, being incapable of snapped in half purely by accident while keeping it sturdy enough to ensure that it can handle the backlash of casting powerful spells without any rest while also absorbing copious amounts of eternano. Unlike any other form of Magic Items, Magic Staves do not have a base hit percentage, nor can they be avoided by conventional means. Arnett's stave is made from a unique type of wood called Adam Wood (アダムの木, Adamu no ki, lit.'' "First Tree"), widely considered in the magic community as the strongest and highest quality type of wood found in the world. Its immense rarity makes it highly valuable and is considered to be an S-Class material, able to endure even the most arduous of attacks and spells without so much as cracking or showing signs of wear or tear. The wood is naturally attuned to the forces of magic, able to absorb ambient ethernano particles at a much faster rate than other items or equipment, it naturally boosts the effectiveness of her spells nearly 10x's over, turning her attacks into devastating blasts with the ability to break their way through nearly any sense of opposition or obstacles in their path. Magic Staves, in order to be harnessed to their full potential, require a very close interoperation between the mage's brain and the staff, as both have to be attuned to each other upon the staff's first activation and regularly recalibrated to ensure optimal performance as the mage becomes stronger and stronger- these tests are done via synchronizing the '"Magistone"' (魔石, ''Maseki), a primitive form of Lacrima attached to the Magic Staff and the mage's Magic Origin so that the Magic Staff knows the upper limit of absorption of the mage's Magic Origin and thus can filter anything which is above it outwards in order to ensure constant safety yet still retains incredible power as the Magic Staff directly strengthens and accelerates the mage's magic output due to the Magistone draws in eternano faster than a magician could do so normally. In essence, the Magic Staves served as "computers" that could take over tasks that the human brain cannot handle efficiently enough, such as recording and reproducing the spells that the mage has cast- they can generate magic for a variety of purposes. With her stone being costume-made, the bond she shares with her staff is unbreakable and powerful, bestowing her the ability to achieve magical feats of epic proportions without actually using her own magic in the process. An example of this is her ability to harness a form of Magic Seal-based combat that enables her to cast spells of all shapes and sizes were via Magic Seals (魔法陣, Mahōjin), creating them by simply waving her staff through the air, saving her time from having to weave hand sign or chant incantations. Naturally a visible manifestation of ethernano being collected by Arnett when casting a spell, this decreases the number of limitations she would naturally have when using her hands to form Magic Seals, capable of forming her Magic Seals in the atmosphere and any area she wishes them to be, enabling her to induce a wide variety of effects by utilizing her Magic Seals for all sorts of purposes such as elemental spells and other effects in a wide range. While most Magic Staves are multi-use, being simply a magic-channeling weapon for the user to harness to bolster their power, some Magic Staves are produced with the intention of creating a rather specialized magical tool, some focusing on specific forms of Elemental Magic, some focusing on healing, some focusing on close-combat, and so on. Healing Staves (ヒーリング・スタッフ, Hīringu Sutaffu) are Magic Staves which have been specifically optimized for casting Healing Magic and thus inducing recovery depending on the user and the staff itself. Some healing staves heal a single target, whereas others heal all target in the radius; and they can cure status ailments. Caster Staves (キャスター・スタッフ, Kyasutā Sutaffu) are offensive-based Magic Staves which are tuned to cast offensive magics, such as the Elemental Magics and other magics which can be used to put enemies to sleep, nullify the enemy's spells, make them go into a crazed madness that causes them to attack foes and allies alike, and the list goes on. Finally, numerous other types of staves can cast Reinforcement-Type spells on allies in order to enhance their physical powers, warp allies and enemies away, and much more. Arnett's staff in particular falls under the category of Caster Staves, using magic to primarily combat enemies from long-range distances and controlling the gap of between herself and her opponents. * Dark Burning Attack (ダークバーニングアタック, Dāku bāningu atakku): By drawing in the ambient ethernano from the atmosphere into her stave, the magistone inside recycles it into an orb of highly compressed magic energy, removing any foreign elements in order to purify the energy into a raw, unfiltered orb of pure destructive power for Arnett to throw at an opponent or obstacle in her path. The sheer force generated when forming the orb is incredibly refined and free of any impurities that would normally decrease the level of magic energy it can unleash unto the environment; wild and without any sense of restriction on the amount of damage it can do, the longer the orb remains active, the larger and more engorged it becomes, slowly consuming the ethernano in the air and any active spells to the point of making them dissipate almost entirely. Primarily used as a projectile, the range and radius it has is no more than 600 meters, with the a ground breaking speed ranging from 55-989 mph depending on her mood and the amount of energy she puts into it. In terms of size, it traditionally takes the form of a small orb no more larger than a basketball, but when fully developed, it can reach sizes of such epic proportions, it can easily envelop an entire community the size of Clover Town in one fell swoop; when making contact with the designated target, the explosion and type of damage it can inflict is dependent on the size and volume of the orb, from dealing life threatening injuries to obliterating an entire landscape into nothing but dust. When used on a living target, the attack leaves a burning effect on the surface of whatever it strikes, disintegrating the target and leaving profuse burn marks on them, hence the name "Burning Attack." Aside from the obvious attack qualities it has, burning attack can be used defensively as well; when interacting with other spells or attacks that are magical in nature, the orb of energy Arnett produces acts in a similar fashion to a magnet, designed specifically to draw in and suck up ethernano in and outside her environment, draining it away and reducing it into nothing but nourishment for burning attack to feast on, turning enemy spells into nothing but fuel to be used to ignite her attack's destructive capabilities by incorporating their spells into the orb's body. When measured on the magic scale, the exhibits a base power level of 50,000 Edeas as the minimum requirement to form, being equivalent to an A-Class spell in terms of power. Common spells such as Elemental Magic and most forms of Caster Magic and Holder Magic aren't very effective with stopping it's rate of movement, being able to simply burn its way right through and consume the magic used to create them, absorbing their power and adding unto the total amount of it's own. At it's maximum, burning attack can display frighting levels of sheer irradiated magic energy to the point of disintegrating anything type of matter exposed to, achieving this feat once it reaches a magic power level of 400,000 Edeas through the consumption of ethernano in the atmosphere, easily displaying power equivalent to SS-Class magic, giving even a Dragon Slayer run for their money. It's most distinct feature however is its tracking and tracing ability, able to follow a target to the ends of the earth once it gets a lock onto the energy signature belonging to a wizard or magic being, from there, it is nearly impossible to dodge or evade when in active motion. By her own volition, she can manipulate the direction and trajectory it is heading, altering the course of movement and trajectory vectors used to determine where it's going and how it will move when doing so, altering course in mid-flight in order to make instant turns and spins with the purpose of dodging any obstacles in it's path. Book Lost World Grimoire (失われた世界のグリモア, Ushinawaretasekai no gurimoa, lit. "Book of Lost Knowledge"): An incredibly ancient form of literature, this grimoire contains the information and instructions on the use of magic, possessing over a 1,000 years of knowledge for Arnett to use to aid her againts other magic arts. By definition, a grimoire is a textbook of magic, typically including instructions on how to create magical objects like talismans and amulets; how to perform magical spells; charms and divination; and how to summon or invoke supernatural entities such as angels, spirits, and demons. In many cases, the books themselves are believed to be imbued with magical powers, though in many cultures, other sacred texts that are not grimoires (such as the Bible) have been believed to have supernatural properties intrinsically. The book has been a source of knowledge and strength since the moment she found it, obtaining it several years ago during one of her expeditions in her hometown of Yanalaska Island, researching the ancient ruins found in the outskirts of the city, Arnett found the book in a hidden chamber buried in the deepest regions of the Lost Ruins. What truly makes it unique and a one-of-a-kind weapon is the simple fact that it is one of the fabled 88 Lost World Relics (失われた世界の遺物,Ushinawaretasekai no ibutsu), taking the form of a book rather than some type of weapon. Due to the nature and otherworldly powerful enchantment cast unto the book, it cannot be destroyed through conventional means, absorbing whatever attack or hostile spell heading towards it and negating it, breaking it apart and consuming the Ethernano used to create it. Both Lost and Black magic are rendered useless when trying to interact with it, by it's capacity alone, it is considered to be an SSS-Class item and God-Class (神クラス, Kami kurasu) magic object with supernatural properties that render it incredibly dangerous to anyone with little experience in dealing with objects such as this. Due to the complicated nature in which it was created, it is impossible to replicate the effects that the book is known for, having been constructed during the early days of magic, it is outside the world of possibility to replicate the conditions used to fabricate such an object. By it's sheer ferocity in power alone, the grimoire allows Arnett to compete and battle God-Class weapons and foes, defending against their power and giving her a chance to fight back, as the book cannot be destroyed through conventional means. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Prowess Moderate Strength: Immeasurable Agility: Immense Durability: Moderate Endurance: Immeasurable Speed: Special Abilities Ascension Magic Ascension Mode (魔法の昇天モード, Mahō no shōten mōdo, lit. "1,000 Year Power") Magical Abilities Immeasurable Magic Power: * Magical Aura: * [[Defenser|'Defenser']]: * Ethernano Manipulation: Prowess Ways of Combat Dark Regulus Light Magic Divine Authority Magic Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts (天権の魔法陣伎, Tenken no Mahōjingi) refer to a series of Caster Magics which are derived from Sealing Magic which revolve around the projection of the user's Magic Seal in all shapes and sizes. As a rule of thumb, spells of all shapes and sizes are accompanied by Magic Seals (魔法陣, Mahōjin); they are the visible manifestation of Eternano being collected by a magician when casting a spell; they are also accompanied by powered-up states. More often than not, a Magic Seal is composed of intangible energy in the form of a proper circle, with concentric rings and squares inscribed in it; while gathering eternano to cast a spell, the Magic Seal spins at a varying velocity- generally, depending on the amount of energy released, the circle may spin faster or slower. However, these Magic Seal only manifest for the briefest of moments- once the magician has completed the casting process of the magic, they immediately vanish into thin air, signifying that the spell is ready to be let loose upon their enemies. Generally, a Magic Seal is indicative of a magician's power, as more often than not, each magician has their own specially designed Magic Seal, forged through aspects of their character and fighting style- no two Magic Seals are the same, and the Magic Seal changes, in both colour and the symbol in the middle depending on the magic used. When harnessing any one of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts, the user is capable of skipping the "casting sequence" of their magic and projecting their magical energy outwards in order to manifest their Magic Seals in the form they'd usually be in when beginning to bring one of their spells into the current plane of existence- from here, the user is able to utilize their Magic Seals in a variety of ways; with each Magic Seal being defined into hundreds of subcategories, meaning that there is an almost unlimited amount of options at the user's disposal. More often than not, the Magic Seals that the user can project have a variety of effects on both sentient and non-sentient beings, up to and including buildings and the like. Where the Magic Seals manifest usually depends on where the user's hand points to, though sometimes it appears from below or above them. The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash one of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts is manipulated through Mudra (, Myūdora lit. Nine Symbolic Cuts). There are different sequences of hand seals for every spell, which are referred to as Formulas (式, Shiki), requiring memorization. While formulas may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled user of this magic can use less or even one to perform the same formula. After performing these hand seals, Magic Seals appear, with each formula having a different appearance. More often than not, the Magic Seals that the user can project have a variety of effects on both sentient and non-sentient beings, up to and including buildings and the like. Where the Magic Seals manifest usually depends on where the user's hand points to, though sometimes it appears from below or above them- the scale of the effects of the formulas seem to be linked to the amount of seals used in the spell. Casting each one of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts seems to normally take a considerate amount of time to cast, but experienced users are able to cast it rapidly, even without the use of hand seals. A user of this power is capable of casting the Magic Seals in mid-air, and by jumping on them, they can use the effects of the summoned Magic Seal- more often than not, the user can cast a 'haste' Magic Seal in order to achieve a "double jump" of sorts, rocketing through the air once more. Any user has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield themselves from incoming Magical attacks. * Amaterasu Magic Seals (天照・魔法陣, Amaterasu Mahōjin; literally meaning "Illuminating Heaven Magic Seals"): * Millennium Magic Seals (ミレニアムマジックシール, Mireniamu majikku shīru, lit. "Eternal Seal of Provocation"): Enchantments Letter Magic Letter Magic (文字魔法 Moji Mahō) is either a Caster Magic and a variation of Holder Magic, depending on its means of employment. Just as the name suggests, Letter Magic utilizes the words written by the user, with the effect varying depending on whats written, or how it's manipulated. In addition to their hand, users can utilize other objects to write the letters.The letters can be written on different surfaces or in the air. Depending on what she wrights, certain effects and reactions can become activated, affecting the environment and all who dwell inside, interacting with the functionality of the world in many ways. With a near infinite number of combinations and applications, there are hardly any limitations in which Arnett's imagination can use this magic offensively or defensively, applying her unique sense of creativity and domination of the writing arts to create such powerful spells, they can easily throw the balance of the natural world on it's own head if she wrote it. When using this magic art, she can write using a large variety of object, from simple pencils, sticks, to her own fingers if need be, however, she primarily uses her own magic staff to write on the surface of objects or in the middle of space by simply swing her staff. Unlike most objects, her staff was specifically designed to enhance the quality and effect her magic has when cast, this is reflected when using Letter Magic, she can write entire sentences and words by simply waving her staff in the direction of where she desires the letters to appear, saving minutes of her time by instantly placing the word rather than writing it. This facilitates the task of using this ability in the middle of battle, as she is less likely to be struck down or attacked if she was normally writing incantations or words through a pencil, motionless and stuck in a single position. In her hands, she has actually turned this art into an multi-oriented combat system that utilizes words as a means of offense or defense, instantly writing them down with a simple swing of her staff, enabling her to control the flow of combat however she sees fit. Currently, there are five known types of Letter Magic: Writing Magic, Solid Script, Jutsu Shiki, Dark Écriture, and Orient Solid Script, all of which Arnett is fully capable of using. The = Solid Script = Solid Script (固体文字, リッドスクリプト, Soriddo Sukuriputo) is a Caster Type magic utilized by several mages. It allows Arnett to make words solid and then throw them at her opponent. For instance, if the word "fire" were to be thrown at their opponent the victim would feel as if he were hit by a fireball. The words also appear as their actual substance but still maintain the actual word form. The words that they produce actually mimic the properties of the aspect they were based from. A rather powerful type of magic with a boundless level of applications, it is but one of the many subspecies abilities belonging to Letter Magic, using writing as the main method of activating this magic. The magic revolves around the creation of magical runes that typically takes on the form of letters or words used to describe a specific effect or situation Arnett desires to occur, and then shortly manifesting itself into an actual verbs that occur. In an old quote, "Words have the power we give them," ''in Arnett's hands, this is quite literal; to give power to words and transform them into action, is what she is blessed with the ability to do, expressing her desires thoughts through words and writing, with her very magic the pencil used to turn these expressions into reality. Much like in the world, people can be empowered by the words they say or write, possessing a force to emit messages from the soul, conveying emotions, feelings, desires and influence when strong enough. When used in battle, Arnett can fuse multiple types of words such as: a noun, verb, pronoun, adjective, adverb, preposition, conjunction, and interjection with specific objects or effects. When combing certain key phrases with words that trigger an event or effect, such as fusing the words "lightning" and "fuse", Arnett can imbue a sword with Lightning Magic by etching the word unto it or simply create her own spelling "sword" in the air. By using descriptive words, she can change the property of objects by changing their meaning, weakening or empowering them depending on Arnett's use of words. From using the words like "harden" to increase the durability of an object, to uttering words such as "weaken" to decrease the stability and structural stability an object has, making it easier to break. The magic is activated by Arnett when she creates various runes in the air or on the surface of objects via the form of letters and words. Each word produced through solid script is known to create various effects and reactions, and is never limited to any sort of limitation or restriction that is commonly faced with most others forms of magic. Any word that or statement that can possibly be uttered to trigger a specific reaction can be produced by this magic, with the level of effect and power being solely dependent on Arnett's skill and experience with the literary arts, which is considerably vast since she is an expert linguist and translator. Runes that Arnett creates with this magic can manipulate various properties of matter to nearly any extent possible, altering the fundamental principals of nature and the atomic level of anything through magic alteration, even affecting the way people can perceive the world through the use of their 5 senses. For a skill reliant in the utterance of phrases and actions rather than use magic that can actually accomplish the same feats, it is disregarded and heavily underestimated in its use by wizards in Earth Land. Extremely versatile both in and outside of battle, her magic can facilitate the her needs to use multiple other types of magic without actually having to learn them, such using multiple forms of Elemental Magic, such as using Fire Magic when writing "Fire", freezing objects by using Ice Magic through writing "Ice," etc. = Orient Solid Script = 'Orient Solid Script' (東洋の固体文字, ソリッドスクリプト,''Tōyō no Soriddo Sukuriputo) is either a type of Caster Magic or Holder Magic, depending on its means of employment, and a form of Letter Magic. = Dark Dark Écriture = = Jutsu Shiki = Requip Requip (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō), also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows Arnett to store items in a personal pocket dimension so that she can easily summon it at any time, regardless of timing or whatever situation she's in, even during battle, thus giving her access to an incredibly vast armory of weapons and armors she can use on the fly whenever she so wishes to do so. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where Arnett normally summons the armor and her equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. Arnett's weapons and armors that she stores in her pocket dimension, they are not something that can be created through ordinary means or be found in convetional locations in Earth Land, every ounce of equipment and weaponry she has in her possession is mythical in nature, meaning that the powers and magic abilities they possesses is unlike any weapon found anywhere else in the world. As impossible as it sounds, each tool in nature was created using materials and items found in the Celestial Spirit World at one point, being given to her by an unknown individual years ago. As such, each armor set in her possession is supernatural in some way, boasting an immeasurable talent for turning the tide of battle to her favor even in the most drastic of times. |-| Knight= Dragoon Knight Armor (ドラグーン騎士の鎧, "Doragūn kishi no yoroi"): A one-of-a-kind suit of armor created 400 years ago after the events of the , the armor was fashioned using the scales of slain Dragons to use as the base material to construct the armor, with a Dragon fang melted down and forged into a sword known as the Dragon's Edge (ドラゴンのエッジ, Doragon no ejji, lit. Dragon Fang Saber), and dragon claws used to create an impenetrable shield. In design, the armor appears to be very similar to her regular attire, adopting the same type of hat and short skirt that she normally wears, this is due to the method that is used to summon her armor, rather than simply conjure it, the armor causes alterations to whatever clothes she is wearing in order to better to suit the changes without bringing along any sense of discomfort or hindrance. Her suit is comprised of a large metallic chest plate with three layered shoulder guards located on both sides, with a large engraved arrow located on her mid-section. Her arms are covered in black padded cloth that run along her arm all the way to her hand, creating fingerless gloves for her to use with her sword and shield. Each arm carries a set of bold armlets located around her biceps with identical forearm guards extending from her wrist to half war around her arm. Arnett uses an interesting form of fauld armor with a distinct shape and design to it; a five-piece multi-sectional fauld taking on the shape of five petals hanging around her waist, with a pink skirt extending from both sides. Along her stunning legs are are a set of cuisses armor that extends from her knees all the way to her feet, being comprised of a simple combination of poleyn that protects her knees, greaves guarding her shins and back legs, and lastly sabatons to increase footing and stability. The most distinguishing aspect of her armor is her helmet, appearing to be very similar to her wizard hat with a few notable differences, one of them being the simple fact that the helmet is made up entirely of Dragon scales and metal. The helmet has a movable visor located at the top of her head with four holes located on both sides, with a large yellow lighting bolt insignias embedded at the sides; the long shaft of the he;met possesses three light blue rings working their way to the top, with a small feather hanging from the very top. The entirety of the armor is mostly light blue in color, including the weapons as well. When fighting, she carries the Dragon's Edge on her dominant right hand, with the shield in her recessive hand, to be used in conjunction with each other when fighting. In terms of appearance, Dragon's Edge is shares a striking resemblance to her own magic staff in some regards, possessing a bright yellow orb at the bottom of the handle with two rings found at the top and base of the sword's handle. The blade is over 5 feat in length, possessing a wide guard with a yellow Lacrima embedded at it's center. Her shield on the other hand, dubbed the Dragon's Jewel (ドラゴンジュエル, "Doragon jueru"), is also blue in color; oval in shape with four indention located around the edges, the center of the shield is decorated with golden markings surrounding a large encrusted blue jewel placed in the middle for all to see. When using this Requip, Arnett switches up her fighting style significantly, choosing to use close-quarter combat rather than her typical use of projectiles and distance based spells to control the space between her and her opponent, to close the gap through the use of sword-based combat and and defensive stances with her shield. Said to be imbued with the power of Dragons, the Dragoon Night bestows Arnett the ability that to counter and negate most of the abilities utilized by Dragon Slayer Magic, protecting herself through the use the multiple layers of armor capable of absorbing their particular strain of magic and a sword able to strike down any of their attacks by cleaving right through them. It was for this very reason as to why it was created, a deterrent and effective counter measure designed to combat the powers of Dragon Slayers |-| Magister= Grand Magistrate Armor (壮大奉行の鎧, Sōdai bugyō no yoroi): |-| Nexus= Accel Nexus Armor (アクセルネクサスの鎧, Akuserunekusasu no yoroi): |-| Shaman= Shaman Spirit Armor (シャーマンの精神の鎧, Shāman no seishin no yoroi): Shatter the earth and cleave the heavens, Theme Songs Main Theme Trivia * Inspired by Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Female Category:Females Category:Wizard